


all we seem to do is talk about sex

by blackboxxremedy



Series: Joaquin/Kevin [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Talking, a little sexual at the end there but not even really, also i make joaquin all Soft and a sweet boy like i really believe he is behind closed doors, also joaquin is a bad liar, also joaquin's a virgin and kevin's not, and i firmly believe that okay, at least when he's talking to kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackboxxremedy/pseuds/blackboxxremedy
Summary: “Have you ever had sex before?”“Yeah, of course,” Joaquin says, and it’s blatantly obvious that he’s lying.





	all we seem to do is talk about sex

Kevin’s had his fair share of run-arounds at Sweetwater River. He’s more than a little familiar with the temperature of the water, and he knows just where to park so that no one, not even the other kids that are there to fool around, can see you or what you’re doing. Moose and the couple of other closet cases Kevin’s hooked up with in the past always put a premium on privacy, because God forbid anyone know that they like getting dick on a semi-regular basis.

Kevin doesn’t really know why he’s been so “good” with Joaquin, why he’s made himself exercise so much control and restraint when it comes to their sexual activity. Joaquin hasn’t exactly acted disinterested, not in any way, and it’s not like Kevin doesn’t want him. In fact, he’s pretty sure that he’s never wanted anyone more than he wants Joaquin, and Kevin would be lying if he said that all of that lust wasn’t heightened by the fact that they actually care for each other. They make out a lot, yeah, but they also cuddle and talk and act so sweet with each other that it could give someone a toothache. 

Maybe that’s what’s been holding Kevin back from completely jumping Joaquin: he likes Joaquin too much to let their relationship go sideways all because he couldn’t control his dick. It could also be the fact that Kevin doesn’t exactly get an experienced vibe from Joaquin, not that that’s a bad thing. Just… Joaquin deserves to be handled with care, and if Kevin moves too fast or comes on too strong, he could fuck that up.

« « «

“Have you ever had sex before?”

Kevin looks down at Joaquin, sees that he looks vaguely nervous and more than a little sheepish. Joaquin’s by no means a wallflower, but his voice is soft and shy now.

The two of them are laid up in Joaquin’s bed together, Joaquin snuggled under Kevin’s arm. They’ve been kissing lazily on and off for half an hour, unbothered because they know that they still have hours before Kevin has to be back home.

“Yeah, a few times,” Kevin answers, images of Moose bent over for him, of himself laid out for someone else flashing in front of his eyes for a hot second. “Have you?”

“Yeah, of course,” Joaquin says, and it’s blatantly obvious that he’s lying. The way he’s talking reminds Kevin of the way Moose and the others would declare that they weren’t gay, their conviction false and their tone making it seem like they were really trying to convince themselves more than they were trying to convince him. For a gang member, Joaquin’s not the best at making shit up, or at least when it comes to talking to Kevin.

Kevin smooths Joaquin’s hair back from his face, carding his fingers through the strands gently. This is Joaquin’s weakness, and he knows that good and well.

“Because it’s okay if you haven’t,” Kevin tells Joaquin, and Joaquin looks more determined than ever to stick to his story.

“No, babe, seriously. I mean, not like a lot, but a few times,” Joaquin rambles. “I even topped and everything,” he adds, as if that would make him more believable.

Kevin could let this go on, but they need to talk about this honestly if they’re going to move forward on the right foot. “Babe,” Kevin says, shooting Joaquin a look, and Joaquin just huffs and looks embarrassed.

“Okay, so maybe I… haven’t had sex before. But we totally can if you want to, I mean, I’m completely ready. I’ll do whatever, I swear, and it’ll be good, especially since you’ve done it before.” Once again, Joaquin seems like he’s trying to convince himself that what he’s saying is true rather than reassure Kevin that he’s actually good to go. “We could even do it tonight if you want. I just want to make you happy-”

“Hey, whoa, babe,” Kevin says, cutting Joaquin short before he can go down that road. “That’s not why I asked. I just wanted to know where you were with it. If you’re not ready, you’re not ready. I can wait.” He pets Joaquin’s hair this time, trying to soothe him a little. Joaquin settles beside him, but Kevin can see that he feels embarrassed.

“I can be ready-” Kevin won’t even let him start.

“No, you can’t,” he presses, still gentle though. “I want you to want it, not feel like you have to give it to me. It won’t be the same for you if you’re not ready, it won’t be good. Trust me, Joaquin, I would know.”

And Kevin would know. He made a lot of mistakes his freshman year of high school, losing his virginity to one of his casual hook-ups being one of the first.

Joaquin softens at this, but still, he looks a little ashamed. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs, but Kevin just tips his face up and kisses him.

"Shut up,” He’s talking against Joaquin’s mouth. “You’re hot, and we care about each other, and you’re a good boyfriend, and that’s enough for me.”

Joaquin flat out giggles, and it makes Kevin’s heart skip a beat. “Okay,” Joaquin says, smiling now. For someone that can act so hard and so tough when he wants to, Joaquin’s really just a big, sensitive softie.

All of a sudden, Joaquin’s kneeling on the bed, his hands on Kevin’s belt. “But just because I’m not ready to fuck doesn’t mean that I won’t blow you.”

Kevin looks at Joaquin for a second, tries to see if this is genuine or not, but Joaquin’s eyes are bright and that smirk is unmistakeable: Joaquin wants this.

“Take your shirt off first,” is all Kevin says, and Joaquin seems more than happy to oblige.


End file.
